


yung feeling na ang ingay ng kasama mo

by LianneVenice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Crack, M/M, aksidenteng naging fuckboi! Viktor, ano ang buhay, ano to, basahin mo nalang, maikli lang kasi 11:00 ko sinulat, maikli yung kasing ikli ng etits ni JJ, malungkot na mga pickup line, pinoy na Pinoy talaga Kong magsulat, pinoy na hindi sanay sa Tagalog lol, taglish
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianneVenice/pseuds/LianneVenice
Summary: Minsan mapapatay nalang ni Yuuri si Phichit





	1. Phichit manahimik ka pls

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup madlang people

  
"Uy, Tignan mo oh. Ang yummy" Napatingin si Yuuri sa direksyon kung saan nakaturo ang hintuturo ni Phichit at- _tENGENE TAMA NGA ANG KAIBIGAN NIYA._

Napansin ni Phichit ang namumulang mukha ni Yuuri at kanyang sinabi, "Tawagin kaya natin"

Syempre si Yuuri na inosente ( _inosente nga ba?_ ) sa mga pangyayari napasabi

"Ate, 'Wag po"

"Excuse me, Kuya ako."

"Para kang ate ko"

"Edi wow" Sabat naman ni Phichit, bago sumigaw, "HOY. KUYA NA MALAPILAK ANG BUHOK. MAY SASABIHIN AKO SAYO!"

Sinibukan ni Yuuri na tigilan at pauupuin si Phichit ngunit dahil si Phichit ay si Phichit, hinampas niya na lang palayo ang kamay ni Yuuri. Napa-aray si Yuuri

Si kuyang malapilak ang buhok naman na itatawag natin sa pangalan na Viktor, ay ngumisi at mabagal na naglakad papunta sa kanilang lamesa.

"Phichit, Kung napahiya tayo dito papatayin kita" Bulong naman ni Yuuri sa kanyang "kaibigan"

"Okay lang yan, beh. May Plano ako"

"Siguraduhin mo yan"

 


	2. maingay rin pala si yuri eh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #patahimikinsila2k17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sabi ko magcomment, para kayong kaibigan ko.. seener lol

Bago pa man makaabot si Viktor sa kanilang lamesa, mayroong isa pang boses na sumigaw, "HOY, ANG LANDI MO. 'WAG MO KONG IWAN" Huminto sa paglalakad si Viktor at bumalik siya kung sa langit-oops sa harap ni Yurio, na kanyang kinakapatid at kinaladkad ito. 

 

Habang ito ay nagaganap, Si Yuuri naman ay dumadaldal dahil sa sobrang kaba. Inirapan lang siya ni Phichit at binigyan ng piso. Nagtaka si Yuuri at siya'y nagtanong "Para saan 'to?" 

 

Napabuntong-hiniga si Phichit at sumagot "Ayan piso, hanap ka ng kausap mo" Tumayo siya at nilapitan ang naghihilang "magkapatid". Hinila niyang palayo si Yurio at hinarap si Viktor. "Kuya, Alam mo yung lalaking mukhang tanga doon? Babayaran ka niyang piso, Kausapin mo naman". 

 

Tinaas ni Viktor ang kanyang kilay, ngunit wala siyang sinabi at pinuntahan nalang ang namumulang Yuuri. Hinarap naman ni Phichit si Yurio at sinabi "Ang landi nila, noh? Halika bili tayo magnum". Sumimangot nalang si Yurio at sumama kay Phichit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eto lang byee
> 
> kelan kaya magsasalita si Viktor hahaha


	3. pick up lines ni viktor at hugot ni yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nasa title na beh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alam nyo yung way ng pagtatagalog ni James Reid? yung may kasamang american accent? haluan nyo ng russian tapos ang kalabasan boses ni Viktor

Kinuha ni Viktor ang piso sa mga kamay ni Yuuri pero bago pa man siya tumabi kay Yuuri, May kinuha siya sa kanyang pantalon at nag-search muna siya sa google gamit ang kanyang minamahal na iphone _(Ay naku, Rich kid ampt. Ingat ka bebe Yuuri)._ Anong sinearch ng ~~~~~~gago~~ \- I mean, Gwapo? Edi "Funny Pick-up lines". ~~(~~ ~~ _Parang fuckboi lang diba?)._~~ ~~~~

~~~~Nakita ni Yuuri ang sinearch niya at kinuha rin ang kanyang cellphone upang tignan ang liatahang kanyang ginawa na puro hugot.

 

Pagkatapos nun, Mas lumapit si Viktor at ginawa niya ang "Legendary Yaoi Chin-hold" at tumingin siya sa mala-tsokolateng mata ni Yuuri at sinabi "Dictionary ka ba? Kasi you gave meaning to my life". Nilayo lang ni Yuuri ang kanyang tingin at sumagot " Buti pa dictionary may meaning, yung sinasabi mo wala.."

 

Nagulat at nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Viktor sa pinagsasabi ni Yuuri, ngunit nabigyan pa siya ng rason na magpatuloy

 

"Ampalaya ka ba? Kasi kahit ang bitter mo, you give sustansya sa buhay ko."

 

"Kahit naman makakabuti ako, ayaw parin nila sakin"

 

"Hotel ka ba? Kasi I want to check-in to your life"

 

"Hotel lang ako, pero hindi ako bahay. Temporary lang ako sa buhay mo."

 

Tuloy-tuloy si Viktor na magbigay ng pick-up line at palagi siyang sinasagot ng hugot. Nagpatuloy ito hanggang sa mainis ang waitress ng café at pinalayas sila.

 

"HINDI NAMAN KAYO UMO-ORDER, MGA PISTI. LABAS" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg asan si phichit? saan sila pupunta? masasagot ang mga tanong na 'to sa susunod na kabanata


	4. basang-basa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aksidenteng naging fuckboi si Viktor, 'di ko kasalanan 'to

BIGLANG * _ehem_ * Biglang tumunog ang Cellphone ni Yuuri. Nang kanyang tignan, nakita niya na may text pala siya mula kay Phichit.

**_Shokoy_** : Hoy Baklaaaaa

  
**Shokoy** : Wag kang seener

  
**Shokoy** : nauna n kong umuwi, kasama ko yung kapatid ng jowa mo lol

  
**Baeboy** : Hinayupak ka talaga, Phichit. Pano ako makakauwi wla akong pera . I am poor . have mercy.

**Shokoy** : makisakay ka nlang kay kuyang gwapo, if u know what I mean.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Bago pa man makasagot si Yuuri, Biglang siyang _na-ninja move_ ng isang _hokage_ \- _charot_. Inakbayan lang siya ni Viktor at dahil Si Yuuri 'tong pinag-uusapan natin, namula naman si gago.

Dahil syempre rom-com 'to. Biglang umulan. Galing diba? Dahil " _gentleman_ " daw siya, Binigay ni Viktor ang Beige Cotton Trench Coat ( _ang haba ng name, do you know what else is long?_ ) niya kay Yuuri, na kanina pa namumula, ano ba 'to? dalhin na kaya sa ospital.

"Babes, look oh. Umuulan ng Cats at Dogs" Sabi ni Viktor habang naglalakad papuntang kotse niya.

"Wow. Babes agad sila oh" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SINO YUNG BOSES NA YUN *dramatic gasp*


	5. Christophe Giacometti, Senior College ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kung si Viktor, James Reid. Si Chris, Daniel Padilla + naging hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> di ko naiintindihan yung sinusulat I cry
> 
>  

Tigil muna natin yung rain. _Beym_.

Tumalikod si Yuuri at nakita si _Naruto_ \- _Joke 'wag kang umasa, Hindi talaga siya yan_. Yung kaibigan ni _James Re- este_ , Viktor na si Chris.

' _Oh shet, mas hokage pa 'to sa kasama ko_ ' naiisip ni Yuuri ng bigla siyang may naramdaman sa bandang pwetan niya.

_(Wait. Tigil ko muna yung tawa ko. Okay.)_

Dahil si Viktor na shunga madaling magselos, nilayo niya si Chris at iniwan si Yuuri sa loob ng sasakyan niya.

"Ang Chaka ng itsura ni Kuya ah," Binatukan si Chris. "Haha. Charot. Pogi naman din siya." dagdag pa niya.

"Of course, Very good ako pumili" Sabi ni Viktor, halatang nagyayabang.

"Asan pala yung bugwit mong kapatid?" tanong ni Chris. Sa pamamagitan ng kanyang salita, Biglang namutla ang mukha ni Viktor.

_(I mean, Hindi ba maputi na siya? Anong na kulay niya kung ganito?)_

  
Biglang napuno ng takot nang katawan ni Viktor. Sa sobrang pagkasindak niya, hinila niya si Chris papasok sa kaniyang kotse at nagsimulang magmaneho.

 _'Oh my goodness, Dedo ako kay Daddy nito. My poor allowance.'_ Isip ni Viktor.

"Saan tayo pupunta?" tanong ni Yuuri na nasa likod katabi ni Chris.

"We're going to find my taratitat of a kapatid" sagot naman ni Viktor.

"Ah, Yung batang kulelat sa height?" sabi ni Yuuri. Tumawa ng malakas si Chris. "Nasa apartment namin sabi ng beshie ko" tuloy pa niya.

"Then we'll go there" sabi ni Viktor na may kasama pang kindat.

Napalakas ang tawa ni Chris.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys may tanong ako. SINO PWEDENG MAGING BOYFRIEND NI PHICHIT?! SI LEE MIN HO? YUNG CELLPHONE NIYA? AKO? IKAW? GIRL? BOY? BAKLA? TOMBOY? BUTIKI? BAEBOY?


	6. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUMAWA AKO MG FANART PARA SA CHAPTER 1 
> 
> http://liannevenice.deviantart.com/art/Omg-nakakahiya-ka-682580611

 

Kumakain si Phichit nang biglaang bumukas ang pinto.

"Hoy bATA, ASAN NA YOU?" sigaw ng walang hiya.

_(Sino pa ba? Edi si Viktor Reid)_

Syempre dahil si Yurio yung tinatawag niya, ganun din ang pagsagot ng Putcha.

"I AM NOT A KID. YOU STUPID PIECE OF SH-"

"Guys, mano-nosebleed ako nito" sabi ni Yuuri na hindi pinansin ng magkapatid.

"SIXTEEN YEARS OLD KA PALANG. THAT MEANS, BATA KA PA"

"SUSUBONG KITA KAY DADDY"

"Wait, Daddy?" sabi ni Phichit, "Ew." tuloy pa niya.

Narinig ito ni Chris at siya'y nadulas. Tinignan lang ni Viktor si Phichit, makikita ang pagkainis sa kaniyang mukha. Nilapitan ni Yurio si Phichit at sinapak. Sinabunutan naman siya ni Phichit na sumigaw, "PAGKATAPOS KITANG PAKAININ GANITO GAGAWIN MO SAKIN, HINAYUPAK KANG BATA KA" Nasabunutan din siya. 

Habang ito'y nangyayari, Nasa likod naman si Yuuri na kumakain ng Shakey's Pizza. _(Di po ako sponsored, 'Yan lang po ang unang lumabas sa isip ko)_

Inalok niya 'to kay Viktor at kay Chris, na hanggang ngayon tumatawa parin. (Ingat-ingat baka maihi) 

 

"Ah, I'm on a diet. Century tuna lang ang kinakain ko." sabi ni Viktor na may pa-flex pang nalalaman.

 

( _Uy, naihi si Chris)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ang hirap kapag bilingual ang tagal mag loading minsan ng isip pagnagbabasa
> 
> tengne naging mini meme yung Russian James Reid


	7. madaliang update kasi narito ang pinsan ko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gagawin ko bang bisaya si otabek

Kumain muna ng buong buffet si Yuuri bago linisin ang ihi ni Chris, na tinawanan ni Phichit at Yuri. 

Dahil Beshie sila, pinahiram naman ni Viktor ng Shorts. 

Yung shorts na suot niya. 

( _Sasabihin ko bang naka-'commando' siya_ )

Kaya ngayon naka bathrobe siya na pinahiram ni Phichit.

Nagchikahan muna sila bago umuwi ang kanilang tatlong bagong kaibigan.

 

(Kaibigan lang ba talaga?) 

 

"So...," Simula ni Phichit. "Nakuha  mo ba ang mga number nila?"

Nawala ang lahat ng kulay sa mukha ni Yuuri.

 

"Tanga mo talaga"

 


	8. Umm hi guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May yummy n nakita si phichit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry haah

_**-T I M E S K I P-** _

 

 

"Yuuri, Ilang buwan na ang nakakalipas, WALA PARIN YUNG BATHROBE KO" Sigaw ni Phichit. 

"YUURI. YUURI. ASAN KA NA??" kanyang dinagdag nang namalayan niyang wala pala siyang kausap. 

 _'Naku, makalayas nga'_ inisip niya. Kinuha niya ang kanyang bayong at nagpaalam sa kanyang mga anak-este, alaga.

\--

"Makapag-selfie nga" sabi ni Pichit sa sarili niya, bumili siya kanina ng sorbete at gusto niyang malaman ito ng kayang mga followers lalo na si Yuuri na deadma parin.

Habang naghahanap ng angulo nakatabig siya ng isang napaka-gwapong lalaki, yung mala "Gong yoo" at "Lee Min ho" ang dating.

Hindi niya namalayan na nahulog na pala sa damit ni kuya ang sorbetes. 

Tinignan siya ng masama at ang nasabi niya lang ay "O-oppa" 

Nag-iba ang ekspresyon ng kanyang natabig, kumunot ang noo at lumalim ang sumimangot.

"Hoy, Koreaboo. Anong 'oppa'?" Sabi ni 'oppa' "Bayaran mo yung sapatos ko"

"Excuse me? Anong bayaran?" At doon lang napansin ni Phichit ang nahulog niyang sorbetes, magagalit sana siya nang makita niya ang tatak ng sapatos na suot nung lalaki. 

Namutla siya at nagmadaling sinabi "Oppa..Wala po akong pera, Oppa. Di nga ko makabayad ng tuition eh" 

Inirapan siya ng lalaki at binigyan ng isang tarheta, "Business card ko yan, tawagan mo ko kapagready ka magbayad. Tigil-tigilan mo rin yung kaka-'oppa' mo, 'Hyung' yun" 

Lumakad siya paalis. Pinagmasdan lang siya ni Phichit. Ngayon na lang rin siya nakaramadam ng pagkahiya.

Tinignan nya ang kard na binigay: 

> * * *
> 
> Lee Seunggil
> 
> Accountant 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

>  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprry talagaaa

**Author's Note:**

> magcomment kayo pls desperado ako
> 
> di pa to nabe-beta'd


End file.
